New Romantics
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Colocarle una calificación a una carta de amor no es la mejor forma de rechazar a alguien, pero con helado y karaoke todo mejora notablemente después de todo "El desamor es el himno nacional y se canta orgullosamente" (BridgetteXFelix)
Summary: Colocarle una calificación a una carta de amor no es la mejor forma de rechazar a alguien, pero con helado y karaoke todo mejora notablemente después de todo "El desamor es el himno nacional y se canta orgullosamente" (BridgetteXFelix)

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics. –Referencia a Playfull Kiss-

* * *

 ** _New Romantics_**

El llanto de Bridgette se escuchaba como un eco en la habitación ¿Quién diría que era culpa de Félix?, había sido más frio que de costumbre. Ella le había entregado una maravillosa carta con corazones pero lo que Félix hizo fue corregirle los errores ortográficos y devolvérsela con una enorme **F,** para luego decirle que no estaba para nada interesado en ella.

Bridgette no entro a las siguientes clases uso la excusa de que se sentía terriblemente mal del estómago y volvió a casa para hundirse en el dolor de la perdida de alguien que jamás fue suyo, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su compañera de banco, Alya, seguida por todas las demás chicas del salón de clases, incluidas Chloe y Sabrina, esta última cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

Rose la cual llevaba un pequeño bolsito se lo entregó a Bridgette, la chica al abrirlo sonrió al ver que había un montón de pañuelos desechables, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño al ver que Chloe se había sentado frente a ella.

─ Si vienes a burlarte de mí puedes largarte, Chloe ─ Dijo la chica señalando la puerta, la rubia bufó con algo de molestia para luego cruzarse de brazos y piernas.

─ No me agradas, pero ninguna chica merece que le rompan el corazón de esta forma tan horrible─ Ante las palabras de la chica todas asintieron suavemente, Rose le ofreció más pañuelos a Bridgette de manera dulce haciéndola reír.

Estaba aburrida y cansada de todo, era demasiado joven como para sentir un dolor tan fuerte. Ella podría haber construido un castillo con todos los ladrillos que él le había lanzado, aquellos insultos que había llegado muy fuerte en su corazón.

─ Necesitas helado y Karaoke ─ Dijo Mylene mostrándole una bolsa de supermercado, acababa de notar que todas las chicas traían sus bolsos.

─ ¿Karaoke?

─ Y helado, Brid ─ respondió Rose sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro ─ Además todas nos quedaremos hoy para alegrarte la noche.

Todas las chicas una a una comenzaron a ir al baño para colocarse el pijama, todas se dejaron el cabello suelto y lanzaron las almohadas de Bridgette al piso la cual aún lloraba mientras comía helado de vainilla, Alya le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura mientras observaba como Sabrina colocaba Youtube y los micrófonos que le pertenecían a Alix.

Juleka comenzó a buscar una canción en el ordenador pero ninguna le llamaba la atención hasta que Chloe la hiso a un lado con el ceño fruncido, subio el volumen de la música y colocó "New Romantics"

La rubia le entregó un micrófono a Rose la cual soltó un gritito de emoción, era imposible que alguna de las chicas se supiera la canción después de todo la pasaban en la radio, en la televisión y era el Ringtone de Rose.

La voz de las rubias se sincronizó en la primera estrofa luego le entregaron el micrófono a Sabrina ya Juleka las cuales cantaron la segunda estrofa, las muchachas saltaban y bailaban al ritmo de la canción.

Alya se levantó y tomó del brazo a Alix para que juntas cantaran el coro de la canción el cual les salió de manera desafinada pero divertida.

─ _Cariño, somos los nuevos románticos, vamos ven conmigo, el desamor es nuestro himno nacional y lo cantamos orgullosas, estamos muy ocupadas bailando como para detenernos, las mejores personas en el mundo son libres_ ─ Cantaba Mylene tomada del brazo de Alix riendo. Todas comenzaron a Saltar y Bridgette levantó la vista dejando el helado de lado.

Todas estaban cantando menos la peli azul que miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa ¿Él merecía las lágrimas que estaba derramando? ¡NO!

Se levantó junto a sus compañeras tomando el micrófono que tenía Alya para cantar el coro, sin saber que en la panadería se encontraba el rubio que le había roto el corazón comprando un poco de pastel y preguntando por ella, los padres de la chica lo dejaron subir diciendo que ella estaba algo enferma.

Félix al subir las escaleras escucho la música bastante fuerte y su Kwami rodó los ojos al igual que él soltando un bufido, se sentía bastante mal por haberla tratado así pero no estaba interesado en tener una relación con Bridgette… quizás no ahora.

Abrió la puerta un poco y miró por el espacio sonriendo de lado al notar que Bridgette estaba haciendo un "concierto con sus amigas", ella se encontraba sobre la cama/Sofá y las demás bailaban y tocaban una guitarra imaginaria.

─ _Por favor toma mi mano, Por favor llévame a bailar y por favor déjame plantada ¡Es tan romántico!_ ─ Cantaba Bridgette, las lágrimas las tenía secas en sus mejillas y el cabello desordenado, al abanicaba el rostro con la mano de manera coqueta, le ofreció la mano a Chloe para que se subiera con ella a la cama y cantar juntas son una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alya hacia los coros con Alyx mientras todas las demás cantaban y saltaban como las adolescentes que eran, Tikki miraba entre los cojines con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La puerta se abrió un poco más dejando ver a Félix quien se quedó parado viendo como todas se abrazaban luego de que Bridgette dijera la última frase de la canción " _Las mejores personas en el mundo son libres"_

Félix tocio fingidamente tratando de no soltar una risa por ver a todas las chicas en pijama despeinadas como si estuvieran en un musical de "Grease" o de "Teen Beach Movie".

─ Yo solo venia a…

Fue recibido con un portazo en la cara y un insulto bastante vulgar de parte de Alya.

Bridgette miró a sus compañeras sonriendo ampliamente, era cierto _Las mejores personas en el mundo eran libres_. Ella solo pudo murmurar un muy sincero "Gracias".

* * *

 **Amo con todo mi ser las canciones de Taylor Swift y New romantics es espectacular para ser cantada despues del rechazo o de que dejan a un lado ¡Les recomiendo escuchar la canción!, Como pueden notar escribo historias cortas durante la semana y que el sabado se viene un nuevo capitulo de - Redoble de tambores- ¡Eres mi mala suerte!**

 **Les deseo lo mejor estaré respondiendo Reviews ¡Los amo!**

 **Con amor GWENDOLYN**


End file.
